Twilight's Rocket
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Parody My Little Pony/SpongeBob crossover based on the episode, Sandy's Rocket. Pinkie and Derpy sneaked into Twilight's Rocket and caused an adventurous mayhem. All characters belong to Hasbro and Nickelodeon.


**Note: Before I begin, I want to make it clear that instead of making it a script, I wanted it to be into a story. So, this is my one-shot crossover of SpongeBob/My Little Pony. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie bounced happily while singing her usual la la song toward Twilight's library. She approached the door and knocked on it.

"Hey, Twilight," she said, "Hey, Twilight. Hey, Twilight."

Suddenly, she heard a rumbling sound and she noticed a giant rocket emerging from underneath the ground at the left side of the library. She looked at it in amazement.

"Wow!" she replied.

A unicorn named Twilight Sparkle popped her head out of the window.

"Hi there, Pinkie," Twilight said, "How do you like it?"

"It looks so super-duper huge!" Pinkie exclaimed, "What is it?"

Twilight giggled, "It's a rocket ship. I got it from the Princess. Meet me downstairs and I'll show you around."

The purple unicorn took an elevator and met Pinkie inside the rocket.

"Cooool!" Pinkie said, "What are you gonna do with it?"

Twilight uses her magic with her horn to take out a poster of the moon. She explained, "Princess Celestia has given me an assignment to investigate and study the moon, so I'm going there tomorrow."

"The moon!" Pinkie replied exclaimed, "Can I go?"

Twilight gave out a disapproved look. "Absolutely not, Pinkie," she told her, "Especially after your little mishap with my latest spell potion." She uses her magic to open the curtains and shown Pinkie a graveyard of dead animals and ponies. Then, she closes them. "Besides, there's no room for you."

Pinkie ran toward the desk. "But I don't take that much space." She squished herself into the larger drawer. "See? I can fit in here." Then, she closed herself in. "Mmmmm. Cozy."

Twilight can hear her from the drawer and uses her magic to open it and takes Pinkie out. "I need that drawer," she told her, putting her down.

Pinkie ran to the beacons. "Well, how about this?" she replied into one test tube to another. Then, she jumped into the last one. "Or even this?"

Twilight sighed, "Pinkie, this is not for fun." She used her magic to show her a clipboard that has math equations on it. "See this? This is science. I don't have time for games, and I don't need to tolerate stowaways."

Pinkie approached a little square area that had bars on it. "Fine," she replied, setting herself behind bars, "Put me in the brig then! I don't mind!"

"That's an air vent, Pinkie," Twilight told her, "I need that, too." She pushed a button to turn the air vent on, so it could blow Pinkie out of it.

Then, the pink pony ran to the purple unicorn, slides on the floor to her and laid by her hoofs, looking up to her.

"Oh, please, can I go?!" she begged, "Can I? Can I? Huh? Please?"

Twilight looked down at her. Pinkie was giving out cute teary eyes as she whimpered like a little puppy. The purple unicorn sighed again and answered, "Oh, all right. You can ride on my rocket, if you just-"

"WA-HOOOO!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly, began bouncing fast around the ship, "YEAH! Going to the moon! Moon ride! Moon ride! Moon ride!"

Twilight used her magic to stop Pinkie and pulled her toward her. "BUT…. This time, do not touch anything, ok?"

Pinkie nodded as she smiled with a squee.

* * *

Twilight and Pinkie went out of the rocket ship. The purple unicorn examined her gun as she began pumping it.

"Wow," Pinkie said, "Look at that pop gun. Are we going to go hunting aliens on the moon?"

"Oh, Pinkie, don't be ridiculous," Twilight answered. She shoots her gun and three nets covered the rocks. "This is for harvesting moon rocks."

"But when you're done playing with rocks," Pinkie said, "You can use that for some serious alien hunting."

Twilight turned to Pinkie and said, "Aliens? Are you nuts? I've been to the moon once before, Pinkie. There are no aliens."

Pinkie started to walk around Twilight. "Oh, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight. How can you be so naïve? There's evidence all around us. How do you explain, Laputa, salt licks..." Then, she gave out a horrified gasp. "…The bit stores? And how about those mysterious circles that pop up in the corn fields over night?" Pinkie sees a circle (that she had made around Twilight) and yelled out, "Aaaah! There's one now!"

Twilight suddenly replied, "Pinkie, you don't know the first thing about outer space. Now, go home and get some rest. Be here tomorrow by the first light when Princess Celestia rises the sun up. And please, leave those crazy alien theories behind."

* * *

Later that night, at the Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie was so anxious of going on the moon trip with Twilight, she could barely sleep. She had been checking her alarm clock every few seconds. "Oh, hurry up!" she replied. Then, she gets an idea. She grabbed two clothes pins and puts them on her eyelids. "These oughta do the trick." Then, she went back to sleep.

Suddenly, Derpy Hooves, a crossed-eye Pegasus who is Pinkie's best friend, popped her head in the window and replied, "Hiya, Pinkie!"

Pinkie yelped, jolting her head up that caused the clothes pins to shoot off of her eyes.

"What is it, Derpy?" Pinkie asked exhaustedly, "Can't you see I'm sleeping here?"

"Well," Derpy said, "I know you're going on that moon trip tomorrow, so I just wanted to bring you something."

"Ooooh!" Pinkie replied, "A present?"

"Maybe," Derpy answered, "Hey, Pinkie. Is Twilight's rocket alien proof?"

Pinkie sighed disappointedly, "There are no aliens, Derpy. Just ask Twilight."

Derpy took out a spray can and shows it to Pinkie. It has a picture of a white alien on it. "Well, I guess you won't be needing this alien repellent for your trip."

"Alien repellent?" Pinkie asked, "Let me see that." She takes the can from Derpy and looked at it. "'New Alien-Out Window Protectant. 99 percent guaranteed. Does not work on burglars, centaurs and parasprites.' Well, I guess you're right, Derpy. We'd better go spray those windows!"

* * *

Pinkie and Derpy approached Twilight's rocket at the Golden Oaks Library. Derpy was amazed of its size.

"Whoa!" she replied, "Look how big it is, Pinkie!"

"It's pretty impressive, all right," Pinkie said quickly. She wanted to do what she needed to do so Twilight could never find out that she and Derpy were meddling with her rocket.

"Come on!" Derpy replied, heading to the rocket.

Pinkie ran after her. "Wait! We're just here to spray the windows!"

They approached the door on the rocket.

"Wow!" Derpy replied, "How do you think we get inside?"

"We don't," Pinkie said, "We're just spraying the-" Derpy pulled the lever that says 'open' that caused the door to slam on Pinkie. "-windows…" the pink pony finished underneath.

"Yay! I opened it, Pinkie! Come on!" Derpy replied. Pinkie came out of the door, and they both went inside.

* * *

"Holy smokes, Pinkie!" Derpy replied in amazement, "This must be the control room!"

"Yes," Pinkie said, "Just don't touch anything!"

Derpy started to play with some of the computer screens and buttons as she laughed excitedly.

"Look, Pinkie, I'm winning!" she replied.

Pinkie ran after her. "Derpy, cut that out!" she replied, "Derpy, come on. We can't hang around in here. This is Twilight's big rocket, not some king of a fun…" –She turned and looked at herself as skinny in the mirror. "…house?" She giggled at her funny reflection.

Derpy was playing a computer game and replied, "Woo-hoo! Winner! Yeah! I got a new high score!"

Pinkie approached her and asked, "Hey, Derpy, what game was it, anyway?"

"I don't know!" Derpy replied excitedly. Then, she gave out a smiling squee.

Then, she noticed a lever above her head. "Hey, what does this thing do?"

"Derpy, I don't think you should-" before Pinkie finished her sentenced, the crossed-eye pony pulled the lever, and the two launched off of the seat out of the rocket.

"Rockets are awesome!" Derpy replied.

Then, they both fall back into the rocket.

Derpy laughed hysterically, "More! More!"

"No more!" Pinkie replied. But Derpy already pressed the button and they both start to shake a lot. And then, it stopped.

Then, Pinkie said, "Ok, one more time." Derpy pressed the same button and then they started to shake a lot again. As soon as it stopped, Pinkie said, "Ok, that's enough. Let's go."

"Wait a minute," Derpy replied, "I think this is the button that starts the rocket." When Derpy was about to press a red one, Pinkie stopped her.

"Derpy, what are you doing?" Pinkie said, "I'm the space traveler here, and I happen to know that the particular button is right over here." She pressed the engine button, and the alarm went off. The rocket has started up and is now blasting off.

"You started the rocket!" Derpy replied excitedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was sleeping in her bedroom peacefully. Then, she smelled the smoke. She woke up, and noticed it and the noise outside. She groaned in annoyance, "Oh, Pinkie…."

* * *

The rocket is taking off into the sky as Pinkie and Derpy hold onto each other. They were falling down to the bottom of the ship. They both screamed as they hold onto each other.

"Hold on, girlfriend!" Derpy screamed.

Suddenly, as soon as the rocket enters space, they both started to float, preventing them from hitting the bottom.

"Hey, we stopped the falling!" Derpy replied.

"Look!" Pinkie replied, pointing her hoove at the window," We're in space now!" Out the window was a beautiful starry dark galaxy. "Whee!" she replied, floating in the air.

Derpy was having trouble floating. She tried flapping her wings but it didn't work. "Hey! Whoa! Somepony get me down or up or something!"

Pinkie laughed as the ship is going around the moon.

They both were having fun floating around the ship.

"Hey, Pinkie," Derpy replied, taking a toothpaste, "Watch this!" She squirts it into some of Pinkie's peanut butter.

"Hey! You got your toothpaste in my peanut butter!" Pinkie replied, looking at the toothpaste and the peanut butter floating. They both laughed hysterically.

Later on, Pinkie used her tail to lift a heavy weight in the air. "Hey, Derpy, look at this!" the pink pony said, "I can do this!"

Suddenly, the ship is landing back into Equestria and the heavy weight fell onto the ground, flattening Pinkie's tail.

"Hey, who turned the heavy back on?" Derpy asked. Just when they were having fun, the gravity had returned.

"We must be landing," Pinkie said, "Let's go see."

"All right!" Derpy replied. They both ran to get their space suits.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was placed in her space suit and used her jetpack to fly up to the moon. She was really angry at Pinkie now.

"Sometimes that Pinkie Pie can be so dense," the purple unicorn grumbled. She landed on the moon, searching for her rocket.

* * *

The ship is crashed to the ground and is now back in Ponyville. Pinkie and Derpy in their space suits opened the ship and peeked themselves to look around.

"Wow," Derpy said, "It sure looks a lot like our home." Then, she noticed Gummy (Pinkie's pet small alligator) sleeping. "Hey, look, it's Gummy! Come here, Gummy! Gummy!"

Pinkie stopped her and replied, "Wait! Don't go near it, Derpy! Can't you see this is all the trick?! The aliens are projecting our memories onto the environment! They're trying to confuse us!"

"So, you mean to say they've taken what we thought we think and make us think we thought our thoughts we've been thinking our thoughts we think we thought?... I think…" Derpy smiled nervously after asking Pinkie a confusing question.

Pinkie stared at her puzzled. "Ok," she said, "But I'm not going to fall for it!" She popped her gun and captured Gummy with a gray net-like substance. "Yes!"

"You got him, Pinkie!" Derpy replied, "Won't Twilight be proud!"

Pinkie gasped, "Twilight! I forgot about her. She's going to be mad at us for stealing her rocket. But won't she feel silly when we bring home a real live alien? Aww, she'll love me!" She grabbed Gummy and said, "Come on, Derpy! The more, the merrier!"

The pink pony tossed Gummy into the ship. The ship number increases from 00 to 01. A familiar ding is sounded like the same ding from the game show 'The Price Is Right.'

"Alien hunting! Alien hunting!" Derpy shouted.

Pinkie hushed her. "Shh, quiet, Derpy!" she said, "Don't let them know we're onto them!" Then, she started to act natural as if they're on a different planet. "Uh, yeah, Alien Hunting. I saw that in the theaters, too. Gee, Derpy, let's drop in on our old pal, Trixie and see what she's up to." Then, the pink pony whispered to Derpy, "Make sure your gun is pumped."

Derpy pumped her gun and followed Pinkie toward the traveling wagon that belongs to Trixie Lulamoon.

* * *

They entered the wagon and sees Trixie sleeping.

The blue unicorn has her white mane in tied curls and has a sleeping mask over her eyes.

Pinkie gasped quietly, "Look at it, Derpy. It's disgusting."

Trixie moaned in her sleep as she moved her legs around and then puts them down. She tossed herself to the left on her side.

"It's even uglier up close," Pinkie said as she and Derpy approached her carefully, "Let's begin the analysis."

Pinkie carefully uncovers Trixie, revealing that the blue unicorn is wearing a whitish pink nightgown. Derpy noticed something wet underneath her bottom. "Wait, what's that?" she asked.

Pinkie cautiously takes a red wet bag from underneath Trixie. By the looks of how it was wet and smelly, it appears to be a urine absorbing pad.

Derpy held her nose with one hoof and replied, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Pinkie was holding the pad in front of Derpy and asked fearfully, "Derpy… do you know what this thing is?"

"Stinky?" Derpy asked.

"No," Pinkie said, "It's an egg sac! Let's take a look at the embryo."

Derpy takes out the flashlight under the so-called 'egg sac' and Pinkie's hands are seen under it.

"Twins!" they both replied.

Trixie yawned and rolls over in her sleep and her right hoof sticks on Derpy's helmet.

"Oh, my Equestria!" the cross-eyed pony replied, "Get this thing off me!"

"Hold on, Derpy!" Pinkie replied. They both struggled to get Trixie's hoof off, but they instead woke the blue unicorn up instead.

Trixie became outraged. "Pinkie and Derpy?! Get out of my wagon! And give me back my hoof!" She pulled it away from them.

Derpy screamed, "It's awake!"

"Let's capture the little phony!" Pinkie replied.

Trixie screamed, "Ah! Get away from me!" She ran from her bed as Pinkie and Derpy tried to capture her. They ran around the wagon.

* * *

Outside the wagon, Applejack was walking her dog and noticed Trixie's wagon shaking. She sees Pinkie and Derpy coming out with Trixie captured.

"Howdy there, girls," Applejack said, "Up a bit late to be playing cowmares, eh?" She chuckled at her joke. Suddenly, Pinkie and Derpy pointed their guns at Applejack. The orange pony started to shake fearfully. "Oh, oh, wait! Don't shoot!"

Then, Applejack replied, "Ok, ok, you can take my money! Just don't shoot me!"

"We don't want your money… Moon mare," Pinkie said. She and Derpy captured Applejack in the net. They tossed her and Trixie in the ship.

"Look at them squirming around in there," Pinkie said.

"Eww, gross," Derpy said disgusted.

"Well, there's plenty more where those come from," Pinkie said, "Let's go catch them all!"

* * *

They raced around Ponyville, capturing one pony after another from houses and stores. They came across at the Carousel Boutique. As they entered, Rarity, the white unicorn was threading one dress and noticed them coming in.

"Pinkie, darling," Rarity said, "How can I help you?" She got captured in the net. "Aaah! Whatever this is…" she screamed in the net, "IT'S RUINING MY MANE!"

Pinkie and Derpy continued capturing the remaining ponies in Ponyville.

Later on, the ponies in the captured nets were struggling to get out. Pinkie and Derpy were running out of room in the rocket for everyone.

"Pinkie, I think we might have to make a second trip," Derpy said, shoving the ponies in the ship.

"There's no time for that," Pinkie said, "Just push harder!"

Suddenly, Twilight appeared on her jetback floating down.

"Pinkie Pie," the purple unicorn replied, "What is the meaning of this?! I can't turn my back for two seconds without you causing a whole mess of trouble! Just look at you, bagging up all of your friends for no apparent reason! You have turned my little science experiment that the Princess has given me into a disaster! You two should be ashamed of-" She was suddenly captured by Pinkie and Derpy before she could finish her sentence.

They both carried her to the ship.

"Nice try, Twilight," Pinkie said.

"Or should we say, Ms. Alien Pants?" Derpy laughed.

Twilight was shocked to hear it.

"Aliens?!" she replied, "Is that what this is about?" The two ponies tossed her in the ship. "This isn't the moon! We're still in Ponyv-" The door is shut on her.

Pinkie and Derpy turned to each other.

"There," Pinkie said, "Well, it just goes to show you; you can't trust anypony."

Suddenly, they both stare at each other and began pumping their guns. "So, you were an alien the entire time, and you didn't even tell me!"

"I didn't even know!" Derpy replied.

"Yeah?" Pinkie said with a smirk, "Well, I got you now!"

Derpy made an evil look and said, "Oh, it's not you that's got me! It's…"

Pinkie was terrified when the crossed-eye pony was about to capture her, but suddenly- "…Me that's got me." Derpy had captured herself in the gray net.

* * *

Pinkie had placed all of the captured ponies in the rocket. She started the rocket and it began to take off.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Twilight's face when she sees this!" she said.

When the rocket floated by the moon, it suddenly runs out of gas and landed on it.

"Twilight, I'm back!" Pinkie replied. She peeks out the window and looked at the galaxy. "Wow. Ponyville sure looks different. When she looks at the blue planet, she had realized something. She realized that she is actually on the moon.

"Uh-oh…" Pinkie said. She suddenly heard the ponies yelling for her.

"Pinkie Pie, we 'aliens' would like a word with you!"

**The End**

**Note: If there's any request of SpongeBob/My little pony crossovers you wish me to write, let me know, and I will try my best to do so. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
